creepilyparanormalfandomcom-20200213-history
The house in the Woods
I was in the woods on a sunny day exploring when i came across a dark gloomy abandoned home. I decided to journey further into the depths of the house. As i got closer i found a note by the door saying "I am writing this note to warn you about the dangers of this hell house. You are now in the hands of the Man. He is a psycho. He will kill you. You are stuck in the dangers of the forest. Run while you have the chance. You will die..." I was slightly concerned about that note. I couldn't help wanting to find out more about this psycho and the "Hell house" Well.. For a start "you will die" That was disturbing. I walked on towards the house and started seeing strange figures and hearing strange noises. There were screams and echo's telling me to "turn back." I didn't believe in ghosts and continued onwards to the house. I was at the front door of the house and some warm air hit me. I was slightly worried but i knew it was nothing and opened the door. Big mistake. As if by magic some sort of force pulled me in to the house and the door shut. I was locked in. I was alone. Or was I? I saw some sort of flashlight on the floor by the never ending staircase (as it seemed) I picked it up and flicked it on and i was amazed and horrified at the same. There was several limbless bodies hanging from the roof and a sign at the back saying "Goodnight.." I turned around and I was hit on the head by some sort of thing... I woke up in a really dark room. It was hard to see but my eyes eventuality adjusted to the darkness and i could see better. I suddenly knew ghosts are real and that thing that hit me, well it was a ghost. I knew there was something useful in this dark room. I gently scraped the walls with my hands hoping to find some sort of door. There had to be some way out of this dark hell-hole. The note was right. This place is hell... I stumbled across an open door and tripped onto the floor, i knew it! i got up and brushed myself down. I looked around some more and i encountered my trusty old flashlight. Luckily the batteries were still working fine but i knew if i wanted to escape i would need to find some more batteries. I was so confident on escaping the hell home. But i was still concerned about the note. "You are now in the hands of the man." Where is that man was he the one who hit me on the head? Did he put me here? I had so many questions but i had no time to find them out.. I saw some sort of staircase going up. Since i had no choice i walked up the stairs into another room this one with a light switch. I flicked the light on and looked around hoping to find some more batteries. The room had a cupboard and a table with some drawers in it. I heard something coming up the stairs and i ran into the cupboard hoping to hide successfully from the thing coming up. I could hear something talking. "where are you? I will find you! you will die!" I knew his game. It was cat and mouse. I was hoping he wouldn't encounter me. I took a deep breath as i heard the thing talk again. "You have won this time But i will find you! And when i do. Your dead. One of my limbless corpses for my collection HaHaHa!" I was safe... For now. I slowly crept out of the cupboard and into the next room, in the next room there was a bed and a dresser with a mirror. I saw a hammer under the bed. I thought i would have to smash the mirror to get into the next room. I knew that was risky because the man isn't far away. There was a door from the room i just came from so i closed it and pushed the bed towards the door blocking it off. I clutched the hammer in my hands and with one mighty swing i smashed the mirror and it leading into some sort of ventilation system... As i enter the cold dusty vent i cant help wonder the backstory of this abondened place. maybe it was cursed by somebody maybe it was a mental asylum. As i journeyed down the vents i saw three different paths. As 2 being my lucky number i took the middle one. At the end there was the words "Correct" Imprinted in blood. I was shuddering with fear. As the vent broke and i fell down into a old dusty room with cobwebs in the corner. I was Disturbed by the cobwebs. I wondered into the next room and i almost cried. My family was there dead. "I WANT REVENGE" I grabbed the hammer and screamed "YOUR DEAD PSYCHO" I ran through the vent back into the room and i saw the man standing there. Looking at me "big mistake" He walked towards me with a sword in hand and said "it's on" This was it. I would get out alive or i would die. The man ran towards me and stopped in his tracks. "I dont even need to try" A hand grabbed me by the leg and the man threw his sword at me. My whole life flashed before my eyes. Everything. My birth, my marrige everything. That note was correct: "I am writing this note to warn you about the dangers of this hell house. You are now in the hands of the Man. He is a psycho. He will kill you. You are stuck in the dangers of the forest. Run while you have the chance. You will die..." That note was right. "You will die." I did die. That man He was a psycho. He did kill me. My life is over. I never escaped I was like the others But one thing confuses me My family Why were they there...